Don't Go
by wildville144
Summary: *One-Shot* Can Chloe talk Clark out of leaving his life? Will he agree to her plea to stay? Chloe’s P.O.V.


~*Don't Go*~

*Smallville One-Shot*

~Can Chloe talk Clark out of leaving his life? Will he agree to her plea to stay? Chloe's P.O.V.~

And he spoke these words. I can't believe Clark, of all people on this Earth, is giving up. I swear to God, he is NOT dead. Clark Kent cannot be dead. I can't believe he's walking away from everything, especially me. I know I screwed up, protecting Davis and all, but come on. I'm his best friend, one who was willing to sacrifice her own life for his. This is crazy. I can't just stand here while he walks away from the only thing he's ever known.

I feel my voice calling out his name. I _can't_ let him leave, not like this anyway. "Clark." His footprints halted as I spoke again, this time in a whisper. "Please, Clark. Don't leave." I saw his shoulders slump down low. His alien facade was starting to crumble before my eyes.

I kept talking to his back, mainly because he won't turn around so I can look at his face, or is it so he won't see mine? "You can't leave. It's not your fault. Isn't it bad enough that I lost Jimmy? Now you are making me lose my best friend too? I'm strong, Clark, but not that strong. I need you. Please don't go." My voice was weakening as I figured it would be. "I need you. Don't go." I was practically begging. Hopefully he can't resist a friend's weak, begging plea.

"You were always there for me, as I was for you. Every tragedy that struck, every heartbreak caused by Lana, I was there for you when you needed me the most. I never left your side, Clark. Not once. I left with Davis for you, Clark. I was protecting _you_! Now I can't believe you are going to leave me when _I _need you. Yes, I need you, Clark. You never struck me to leave your friends a tragic mess. Now please...I need you now more than ever. You know I need you. Why are you doing this to me?"

Now I was crying for sure. I was losing my best friend _right_ after my husband was murdered by that vicious beast I tried so hard to keep out of Metropolis. It doesn't help in the least bit that Lois went missing. All I have is Clark. Boy, I wish this stupid and clueless man would turn around to see my tears.

"Why are you doing this?" I found myself speaking again. Wow! Clark actually turned around. I studied him with my wet eyes. His eyes matched mine, wet and glossy. I hope I cracked through to him. Looks like I'm starting to.

Clark decided to speak. "Chloe, I already told you. You lost Jimmy because of me. If I detach myself, no one will be able to be hurt because of me. Just like Jimmy was." Clark protested his cause.

"Oh, come on, Clark. This wasn't because of you. I know perfectly well who murdered Jimmy. But don't you think I need you? Isn't it bad enough that I lost Lois. I have no idea where she is. Now please, don't shun me. You know I need you." I am so tired of begging to this man.

"Chloe, I'll try to find Lois as best I can...But I-"

I didn't let him finish. I wouldn't let him make his stupid fools case again. "Clark, do you not understand? I'm tired of repeating myself, but I'll say it again. I need you. All I have left is you. And no, that's not settling. You're my best friend, Clark. Please, don't go." God, this man can be so vain, so annoying.

Clark was quiet for a minute, probably thinking of a fast escape out of here so he won't have to deal with me. Then I heard his voice, "I'll tell you what...I'll stay and search for Lois. I'll help you grieve. I'll be there for you. I'll try to find a way to fix all of this. But if I can't fix this, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I just hope I can turn back time. You and Lois will be my priority. Once she is found and you're good enough to not need me, I'll go."

I heard his words and I thought I was happy, and I actually was. That was until I heard the last sentence he spoke. "Clark, I am grateful you finally changed your mind, honestly I am. But you can't leave. You're needed after all. I hope you change your mind about actually leaving because I'll never be okay." I felt the sting of tears burning my eyes once again.

Clark's face softened when he saw my eyes swell up. "You say that now, but you'll be all right," I heard him say.

"No, Clark. You can't tell me you don't grieve over your father." Then I saw his face. I struck a nerve, and I struck it deep. "Okay, not the same situation, but we each loved a man and now they're gone. I'm not asking you to stay forever, even though that would be great. Just keep in mind that I'll need you forever."

Just when I thought he would leave, he walked over to me and hugged me tight and spoke, "Chloe, you'll never be alone. Even if I leave, I'll always have an ear out for you. You got me?"

Those words meant more to me with him saying that, mainly because I know he can listen to me from continents away. But seriously, how emotional do I sound, I was crying and begging. I could barely talk, but I was able to make out the single word, " Yes."

It comforted me when he spoke. _'If I leave you_.' The word _if_. Now I have I feeling that everything will turn out okay. In time I know that Lois will turn up and be okay. I know that Clark will stay. And I know, whatever happens with Jimmy, if he stays gone or if I somehow get him back, I know I'll make him proud.


End file.
